Constitution of the Union of Integrated National Entities
Union of Integrated National Entities Constitutional Document: Section I - Preamble: The Union of Integrated National Entities came into existence on the 23 day of March in the year of our lord 2009. The purpose of this union of states is to empower those nations whom wish to grow, to be supported and to make a difference in the world. The goals of the commonwealth are to bring wealth, power, support and strength to its member nations. Section II – Government Hierarchy: Different from other international coalitions in goal and purpose the Union of Integrated National Entities needs a different form of government. The Union of Integrated National Entities is to be organized in the following manner. The ultimate head of the alliance is the Emperor, under him lays the Executive Triumvir who handle all the everyday concerns of the alliance, the Executive Triumvir are aided in their tasks and responsibilities by the Ministers and their respective teams. Finally, the remainder of the membership, known as the Signatory Nations make up the core of the UINE membership. II.i) Signatory Nations: The Commonwealth of Unaligned Nations and Territories signatory nations have many privileges and duties. Firstly, they will be protected at all times by the alliance, with all means at the alliances disposition. However, this does not apply to raids on single unaligned nations with no alliances, on whom the signatory nation has first declared war. Secondly, they have the right to make use of all services offered by the alliance. Thirdly, they have the freedom of speech and opinion on the alliance forums. Fourthly, all other conditions equal, signatory nations will be considered before foreign nations in business and economic partnerships. Signatory nations are obliged to fulfill the following: firstly, in times of war signatory nations must support the alliance with all resources at their disposition and obey the orders of the government. Secondly, alliance members are obliged to maintain a reasonable level of activity in cyber-nations and on the forums. Thirdly, members are obliged to keep all alliance information secret. Fourthly, nations adhere to the decrees and guidelines of this constitution and the government. II.ii) The Ministers and their Teams: The body of Ministers of the Commonwealth of Unaligned Nations and Territories, is composed of six members, each one of them being in charge of a particular branch of government. First, the Minister of Defense (MoD); his duties consist in overseeing all that is of relevance to alliance offensive and defensive operations. This includes but is not limited to: alliance defence strategy, tactics and manoeuvres and alliance readiness. Second, the Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA); he is in charge of managing all embassies to foreign alliances as well as embassies in UINE territory as well developing relations with new treaty partners and maintaining existing ones. Third, the Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA); is in charge of overseeing and organizing the individual efforts of the Ministries of Education, Recruitment and Finance. Additionally, the MoIA is in charge of ensuring member participation and activity, keeping alliance membership lists up to date and organizing mass messaging. Fourth, the Minister of Finance (MoF); he is in charge of organizing alliance wide tech deals (both selling and buying), starting up trade circles for the members of UINE as well as organizing the banking/aid efforts of the alliance. In short, he is present in all aspects of alliance growth. Fifth, the Minister of Recruitment (MoR); he is in charge of organizing recruitment, keeping the influx of new members high, publishing and approving recruitment messages for use by the membership and ensuring that ethical and non-falsified recruitment techniques are used. Sixth, the Minister of Education (MoE); he is in charge of teaching the fundamentals of Cyber Nations to all new members of the alliance, making sure recruits reach a certain standard of proficiency before they are permitted to become full members of the alliance, auditing member nations in game to ensure they are running at peak efficiency and training members to occupy lesser government positions. Additionally, all ministers are allowed to have up to two Deptuy Ministers to aid them in their task as well as a team of members to help them out in their tasks. Each minister will also produce a weekly report of his work for the Executive Triumvate. II.iii) Executive Triumvate: The Executive Triumvate, composed of three Triumvirs, handles all of the everyday functioning of the alliance. They are charged with ensuring that the individual ministries are working efficiently, discussing and voting on laws that benefit the alliance, dealing with everyday concerns, approving the initiatives of the ministers, keeping the Emperor informed on the state of the alliance, discussing and approving punishments on UINE members, discussing, approving and signing treaties as well as declaring war on a foreign alliance. The Executive Triumvate serves as not only the Emperors right hand, eyes and ears, but also serves in his place in his absence. The Executive Triumvate does not need to seek the approval of the Emperor for everyday matters and concerns; his approval is only necessary in extreme cases which will be outlined later. The Triumvate will also put together a short weekly report on the state of the alliance for review by the Emperor. II.iv) Emperor: The Emperor is the ultimate power in the alliance. He has the right to veto any decision made by the Executive Triumvate in the advent where he feels that an extreme wrong has been committed or something has been done which goes against the spirit of the UINE. The Emperor assumes that all decisions made by the Ministers and the Executive Triumvate are in the best interests of the alliance and thus is not required to give his approval for everyday decisions, mundane concerns and Trium/Minister initiatives. The Triumvate is only obliged to seek the Emperors approval in the following matters: declarations of war, the signature and cancelation of treaties, punishments imposed on alliance members, governmental reforms as well as any other matter which is judged by either the Triumvate or the Emperor to be of great importance for the safety and or future of the alliance. The Emperor is tasked with making weekly address to the membership of the UINE on the state of the union. Additionally, the Emperor is tasked with making announcements concerning the alliance and presenting a public face for the rest of UINE in all open world forms of communication (including but not limited to the OWF and IRC). Section III - Decision and Law Making: All everyday concerns, decisions and laws will made by the Executive Triumvate of the UINE. The Triumvate will only need to seek the approval of the Emperor in the aforementioned cases, additionally, the Emperor may veto a Triumvate decision in an extreme case where he believes he has reason to and finally the Emperor is allowed to be present in Triumvate discussions and emit either opinion or guidance as he sees fit. Section IV – Diplomacy: The diplomatic doctrine of the Union of Integrated National Entities is to be handled by the Minister of Foreign Affairs while taking into account the orders of the Executive Triumvate, the wishes of the Emperor and the welfare of the union. Furthermore, the Union of Integrated National Entities recognizes the importance of good relations and cooperation with other alliances. As such, any alliance making mutually beneficial propositions can expect to be well-received and treated properly by the union. The alliance also places great importance in creating strong bonds and friendships with other alliances. War is justifiable in the eyes of this union of nations as long as it can be clearly and logically shown to be beneficial for the union or the values for which it stands. Section V – Admission: Any nation may seek admission into the Union of Integrated National Entities. Government is authorized to run as much of a background check as they believe is necessary before allowing a new member in. Additionally, new members will have to complete a certain number of tasks (under the guidance of the Minister of Education and his team), to ensure that they have not only the will and dedication to join the alliance, but also the knowledge and skill to represent it properly. The period of time during which recruits complete these tasks is known as their apprenticeship which may last for an indefinite period of time. Once a nation has graduated from its apprenticeship period it will be allowed the full privileges of being a member as well as complete access to the forums. The Executive Triumvate reserves the right to refuse the application of any nation into the alliance for any reason. Furthermore, any nation which is deemed sufficiently experienced by the Executive Triumvate will be granted immediate entry as a full member. Section VI – War and Tech Raiding: In times of war, the Executive Triumviate must seek the approval of the Emperor for any and all decisions they make. The Minister of Defense is the commander of all combined efforts and operations by the alliance in times of war. As such his orders must be obeyed and failure to do so is considered an act punishable. The minister of Defense must also ensure that members of the alliance maintain a reasonable level of military forces in their nations as well as adequate war-chests. Only the Emperor may formerly declare the alliance to be in a state of war, following this however the Minister of Defense will assume command of the war effort. Signatory members who wish to engage in tech raids have the right to do so, however, several conditions apply: firstly, in this case war can only be declared on a nation which is not part of an alliance. Secondly, the alliance is not responsible for any aggressive operations conducted by its members against non-aligned nations and, as such, disassociates itself completely from these conflicts. Thirdly, the government of UINE may punish any nation which uses excessive force on an offensive tech raid as it sees fit and fourthly, any reparations that must be paid by a UINE nation who went on the offensive against an ill-advised target are the SOLE responsibility of the raiding nation. Section VII – Espionage: The Union of Integrated National Entities considers espionage to be an act of war, and will respond accordingly. Before war is declared however, the situation will normally be handled diplomatically first. The UINE disassociates itself from espionage conducted by its signatory members on other nations. If another nation or alliance were to realize that a spy from a signatory nation of the Union of Integrated National Entities had infiltrated them, then they would be asked to raise te issue on our forums. This will result in swift disciplinary action being taken against the signatory nation by the government of the UINE and compensation being paid to the wronged party. These compensations will be the SOLE responsibility of the guilty party. Section VIII – Disciplinary Measures: The Executive Triumvate holds all disciplinary power for the alliance, but must seek the approval of Emperor before presenting a sentence. If a law or order is disobeyed or a wrong is committed then the Executive Triumviate will give the accused a fair chance to defend themselves before retiring to discuss guilt and decide on a punishment which fits the guilty’s actions. Section IX – Departmental Organization: Each Minister will have the complete authority to organize his area of responsibility (or department) as he see’s fit in order to best accomplish the goals set forward by the Emperor and the Executive Triumvate of the alliance. Section X – Replacement of Deputy Ministers, Ministers, Triums and Emperor: If a Deputy Minister were to resign or be removed from his functions by either the Executive Triumvate or the Minister under whom said Deputy Minister works, the Minister would be given the privilege of choosing a new Deputy Minister. In the advent where a minister was to leave or be removed from office by a vote from the Executive Triumviate, his successor would be chosen from amongst the remainder of the membership by the three Triumvirs. The Triums can only be deposed following a combined vote by the two other Triums that is endorsed by Emperor, in the advent where this were to happen or a Trium were to resign, the Emperor would select a new Trium from the remaining members of the alliance. In the advent where the Emperor was to leave or resign, before doing so he would select his successor from all other members of the alliance. The new Emperor would then assume power as soon as the previous one abandons his functions. Section XI – Non Inner Circle Government Positions: At any time a lower government position may be created by the Executive Triumvate if they deem it necessary. These positions are subject to any rules the Executive Triumvate dictates and are placed either under their command or the command of a Minister selected by the Executive Triumvate. The purpose of these positions is to ensure that whatever future needs which are not covered in this constitution can be fulfilled. Section XII - Amending the Constitution: The possibility exists to amend this constitution to reflect the changing needs of the Union of Integrated National Entities. In order to amend the constitution, the following procedure will have to be followed. Firstly, the amendment will have to be proposed and accepted by the Executive Triumvate. Secondly, once the amendment has been debated, it will be subjected to approval by the Emperor. Only then does the amendment become legal. Section XIII – Conclusion: With this constitution the Union of Integrated National Entities is now a legal coalition. With the aforementioned goals set on paper we begin our journey to the forefront of political cyber-stage. To all members of the Union of Integrated National Entities, do not despair; the task at hand is daunting, but our time will come. Official Imperial Signature I, Keve69, 1st Emperor of Union of Integrated National Entities, declare this constitution to come into full effect as of the 6th of June 2009. May it forever be respected in goal and spirit by all signatory nations of Union of Integrated National Entities. Category:Alliance chartersCategory:Union of Integrated National Entities